halo_fan_biosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sqing 'Allemee
Sqing 'Allem'ee was a Sangheili, more commonly refered to as "Elites" who served in the Elite Honor Guardsmen towards the end of the Human-Covenant War, he had attained the rank of Honor Guard Ultra by the time of the Changing of the Guard. After The Changing of the Guard the Elites were betrayed by the Covenant and a civil war began, he managed to survive this betrayal and joined the covenant seperatists as the captain of one of many ships which participated in the war. Biography Sqing 'Allem'ee was born on the planet Sangheilios atleast 10 years prior to the Human-Covenant War, he joined the Covenant military at the typical age for Sangheili warriors and was selected to join the Elite Honor Guard unit, his unit was assigned to protect the Prophet of Truth, the leader of the Covenant. He was later promoted to the rank of Honor Guard Ultra after protecting the Prophet of Truth from a rogue Jackal sniper known as Kol who was attempting to assassinate the prophet. During his time as an Honor Guard Ultra he came to befriend two of the fellow Honor Guard Ultras known as Merl 'Aresk'ee and Kagh 'Faram'ee. Towards the end of the War, the Human supersoldier John-117 managed to assassinate the Prophet of Regret, one of Truth's fellow Prophets, in retaliation to this Truth decommissioned the Elite Honor Guard and replaced them with Honor Guards of the Jiralhanae species. 'Allem'ee was the last of six Honor Guard Ultras serving under Truth to surrender his helmet to the Brutes. After leaving Truth's sanctum Sqing was approached by 'Faram'ee who had organised a meeting between the six Honor Guard Ultras, rather than going to the armory to be assigned new ranks, the six Ultras serving under Truth met in a secluded corridor to discuss their situation. 'Allem'ee participated in the meeting and remained in the corridor with 'Aresk'ee and Rinn 'Prill'ee who were awaiting the arriving of an Elite Councilor named Keel 'Aquill'ee who was to provide political support for the Honor Guard Ultras in this time of crisis, 'Faram'ee had taken the other two Ultras with him to speak to the council directly. As the three waited Truth had secretly ordered the Brutes to execute all of the Elites and the Covenant Civil War had begun, 'Allem'ee and the others were attacked by Brutes who had killed 'Aquill'ee moments earlier, armed only with plasma rifles, 'Allem'ee and 'Aresk'ee had to keep their distance from the attacking Brutes and were seperated from 'Prill'ee. 'Allem'ee and 'Aresk'ee participated in the battle of High Charity and managed to defend themselves from several squadrons of Brutes, 'Allem'ee claimed a helmet from a fallen Elite Ultra and promised to Honor the fallen "Brother". They managed to fight their way into the Mausoleum of the Arbiter and discovered 'Prill'ee's body who had died moments earlier in a duel with John-117, The Flood began spreading through High Charity after the Human spacecraft In Amber Clad had become infested and crashing into the City, left with no choice the two gathered several remaining Elites as well as 'Prill'ee's body and abandoned the City aboard two Phantom dropships. Before leaving the city the two stopped at the Coucil Chamber's tower to rescue 'Faram'ee and the others however the others had been killed by Brutes earlier so their Bodies were taken in order for a memorial to take place. 'Allem'ee flew His phantom down to the surface of Installation 05 to assist the Elite forces there, he helped the Elite spec ops Commander Rtas Vadum to board a cruiser controlled by the Brutes and their combined efforts liberated the Cruiser, Vadum placed 'Allem'ee in charge of the ship after Vadum himself took control of the command ship Shadow of Intent. 'Allem'ee named the cruiser Guardian of Honor and commanded it's crew during the remainder of the Civil War, after the Brute's ships had either retreated or been destroyed, Guardian of Honor became part of the Fleet of Retribution and formed a blockade to quarantine the Flood infested High Charity. The Flood infested cruiser Indulgence of Conviction managed to break through the blockade causing the Shadow of Intent to lead a small fleet to follow it, Guardian of Honor remained around High Charity. 'Allem'ee witnessed High Charity's escape through slipspace and attempted to follow but the portal closed before he and his crew could pursue, Guardian of Honor was one of many cruisers to glass Installation 05 to eliminate the flood presence there. 'Allem'ee later returned to Sangheilios and removed the "'ee" suffix from his name as this denoted service in the Covenant Military, becoming Sqing 'Allem. He was present for a memorial ceremony set up by 'Aresk'ee, who had altered his name, becoming Merl 'Aresk, the ceremony was in memory of the other Honor Guard ultras who had been betrayed and slaughtered.